


Prince Not-Quite-Charming-Yet

by Cheloya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Sesshoumaru's ward has been spending entirely too much time with his brother's rabble.





	Prince Not-Quite-Charming-Yet

It would seem, Sesshoumaru thought, as he watched his ward's face light up, that Rin and Inuyasha's wench had formed something of a friendship during what he could only term the Sou'unga fiasco. Such it was that Rin slipped from Ah-Un's back with a shout of "Kagome-sama!" and raced toward the girl.

He observed the already bristling Inuyasha with disdain, observed the way the young miko caught Rin's flying embrace and spun her around with an exclamation of her own, giggling. The youkai exterminator smiled, albeit uneasily, and patted Rin on the head when the girl turned her bright, beaming attention that way. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he observed the monk's wandering hands, his glare easing again as the hunter took care of the problem on her own. Rin had nothing to fear from this rather pathetic group of fools, unless Inuyasha was feeling even more idiotic than usual... but it appeared that even his half-brother had fallen a little bit under the young girl's spell, for as Sesshoumaru watched, he offered her a kind word and a grin, even as he jerked his head condescendingly toward Sesshoumaru.

He was pleased to see Rin's sudden scowl, and the fisting of her hands beside her knees.

"Rin," he said. He did not have to raise his voice for her to turn to him, eyes wide and trusting, smiling and eager to please. He gestured to Ah-Un, and to Jaken. "Stay close to them. I will find you later."

He did not stay to hear Inuyasha's fuming, nor the kitsune's inexperienced curses; he departed much faster than he had come. There were duties to take care of, all of them much more easily accomplished without a small, squawking retainer and a young girl at his side.

He returned for her at sundown, stepping into their clearing with no warning. Kagome looked up at him in some surprise, then held a finger swiftly to her lips. He frowned that she presumed to give him direction, but decided it had been for the best, since Rin was peacefully asleep, head resting on the miko's lap. One hand curled gently against the kitsune's brush-tail.

His half-brother came crashing down from the treetops, snarl already in place. Sesshoumaru crouched beside the miko to gather Rin carefully against his chest; a difficult task with only one arm, but one he was well used to. "Jaken," he said, "We are leaving."

Inuyasha growled. "Yeah, thanks for letting us look after her, your highness," he muttered bitterly. Sesshoumaru did not look back, not then.

It was several days later, when Rin declared herself a princess, and Jaken an evil stepmother, that he looked back - returned and pushed Inuyasha aside to look challengingly down at the young miko.

"What have you been telling her about Prince Charming?"


End file.
